Shadow Play
by Dalektopia
Summary: Marth is eager to find out about Link and Pit's darker halves, but what was supposed to be a harmless expedition turns into utter chaos. Contains Yaoi and Lemons in later chapters. Partner fic to Shades of Dignity.
1. Tampered History

**Tampered History**

"All through life, the both of them were tied by that thread of fate that bonded them to their lighter halves. Shadows of the ones who stood up and shone in the light of glory and were beings of darkness, created by their maniacal masters, refined to the sole purpose of extinguishing their counterparts. They were assassins. The perfect warriors. complete copies of their lighter halves. They were, in theory, impossible to be disposed of. They were bound by that thread of fate to their counterparts. If one dies, the other will too. Maybe not physically, but emotionally, of course. Though they were duplicates forged by hatred and darkness, the two also had every emotion packed into them. Happiness, sadness, fear, love, hatred, lust, angst. They were all too perfect to be controlled, especially if they had emotions. Even with their masters' powerful control over them, they still had their agendas filled with what they wanted to do. Fate, had them set for what they wanted most. Their emotions, making them want who they want. Their happiness, being found in that of their lighter halves. Their sadness, whenever they got hurt both emotionally and physically. Their fear, if ever they lost their counterparts for good. Their hatred, for those who controlled them from birth. Their angst, for the times they hadn't had the chance to tell their halves. Their lust and love..."

The emblem prince, his azure hair hung over his eyes and body shining in a faint sunlight seeping in through a window, closes the book he was holding softly. He sighs in content, as he walks back through the rows and rows of books, finding the exact spot from where he had taken it. Upon finding the place, he carefully places the book into its spot, but not before noticing two familiar faces. The Hylian and the Angel. Two of the most valiant warriors and the best of friends. Marth sighs once more, thinking back to what he had just read. Shadows.

"One, born of a demon Goddess, filled with rage and anger. Dark, silent wings and the most potent of attitudes. The other, a sly and cunning creature. An exact copy of the Hero of Ages, down to the blessed Sword and Shield, created by the Dark Lord."

Marth raises an eyebrow, looking at the two friends reading silently, their hands tightly clasped around each other, each reading their own separate book. Of course, it was inevitable. The Hylian was, at the beginning of their meet, head over heels for the baby faced angel. With snowy wings, as gentle as a morning breeze whenever they flapped. A boyish attitude to contradict the man's own seriousness and a smile that cheered up anyone also was noted. The angel, in the same, was all too attracted to the powerful swordsman. He was, after all, one of the most popular and charismatic fighters and his Courage led him to be a noble and caring person. Once the two came out, there was as always, controversy. Marth shows a weak smile as he remembers what had happened.

Palutena, was furious. Absolutely red with anger. Her precious Royal Guardsman, the elite, the top of his class, to be enticed by a mortal, a man nonetheless. It was unheard of. Chaos almost erupted. And as for the Angel, he was shunned, beaten, sometimes even maimed. He was considered an outcast in his Realm. An abomination. It was pure torture for the young man, with no one to turn to and no one to be there for him. He was, in every sense of the word, alone.

The Hylian, had things just much better. It was hell, before he had met the damsel who he had saved from the Dark Lord, who was kind and considerate. She was open minded, the perfect eternal bearer of the soul of Hylia and the Crest of Wisdom. She, in turn, had given the swordsman, and whoever had the preference, free will and protection from any harm. The decree, since it was technically made by a Goddess, carried over to every other Realm. including the Angel's. And once the two met, the worlds collided, and a spark of love was born.

The Emblem Prince smiles, looking at the couple, thinking of what they had to go through, just to be together. Just so that they may have who they want. Who they needed. Who they trusted and ultimately loved and cared for. Then, thoughts race to what their dark counterparts had to endure. The dark ones. The fallen warriors. Their own shadows. Would they have had to endure everything the same way the Angel had to? Marth, as per usual, was eager to know.

Getting to know the one who created the shadow of the Hylian was more or less easy. The Dark Lord himself was invited to fight for the deity that resided over the lands. Though cunning and powerful, more than any other being the Prince had known, the man was physically slow. Yet undoubtedly Marth knew that he was the key to knowing who the shadow really was. It would be hard to coax the words out of the Dark Lord's mouth but nonetheless it would be worth it. At once, the Altean prince walks out of the silent room, leaving the Angel to rest his head upon his lover's shoulder.

Marth was, on his own behalf a noble man who considered his friends his greatest allies, even the likes of the arrogant Dreamland "Emperor-Kaiser-Overlord" and the malevolent King of Koopas. He was also, yet another man who preferred the same sex. He was the first of the few to come out with his sexuality, gaining momentous support, save for the man whom he had loved. The Crimean. Ike Greil. Though having been beaten and scarred, Marth endured it all, considering that he had the passion to continue to love his tormentor. He loved him. Truly he did. In truth, Marth was willing to do anything for Ike. Even die. Then, the worst thing happened.

* * *

Marth cringes as he stops at the intricate gold lined, gem encrusted, solid dark marble door of the Dark Lord's room. He puts a hand to his side. The scar was still there. A permanent reminder of the past, the very one that haunted him when he came back, and out of jealousy and rage, sliced open the Prince's side. Roy. Marth's unofficial ex boyfriend. He had forced himself upon Marth the day they met, wanting more and more of the Altean until he could no longer put out. Marth called for help, asking the great deity to send his tormentor away. He did, Roy being erased from the land, but not before swearing an ultimate vengeance. The slash, was what he meant. Yet even afterwards, while he was recovering, the man who had tortured him, came to love him. Ike was there when Marth first opened his eyes in a while and gave him a kiss. Something the Prince had wanted to have for such a long time. Marth sighs, taking the hand off of the stitched up wound, and knocking upon the door.

Silence.

He tries again, this time with a melodic manner and with more force.

This time, he is greeted with an answer. A gruff one, but an answer. The Dark Lord looms over the effeminate prince, deep set, amber eyes, an eternal menacing scowl plastered upon his dark skinned face. Yet surprisingly, for once the man smiles. He greets the royal with a gesture, smiling and asking him to come into his abode. The Altean laughs, bowing before the fellow man of royal blood a

nd entering as he had been invited to do so. Inside, the room was surprisingly well furnished. An ornamental chandelier hung from the centre of the large circular living room, ottoman couches lining the inner circle where the room descends. Decorative plants and other expensive items lined intricately sculpted columns standing around the room. The Dark Lord offers the young man a seat. He takes it.

"So, why has a man of royal blood stepped in the abode of another?" Ganondorf gruffly speaks, his usual baritone voice always set at a condescending tone.

"Well I've come to ask you about someone," Marth replies, voice as strong as a true leader, "Someone whom you've met?"

"I have met many people in the past, my Prince. Wether it had been a good meeting or a bad, I have met countless people and they have met me. And as of yet, I cannot be sure as to who you are speaking of, so tell me."

"I am sure you know the Hero of Ages? Link?"

"The Spirit of the Hero destined to fight me alongside the soul of the Goddess Hylia? Forever to wield the Crest of Courage and to suffer generation after generation of my wrath, cursed by my own darkened soul, the Demon King Demise. Of course. He has defeated me many times...but then that is the Demon King talking. Yes, Link and I are somewhat close. Yet even that has its extents. Why do you ask of him?"

"Well what of his Shadow?"

The Dark Lord scowls, grunting. He looks at the deep mahogany carpet that covered the entirety of the living room. His eyes sped from one corner of the space to the other. He mutters something, but then pauses. He looks up to stare deep into Marth's deep blue eyes. He smiles, the second time now. Impressive for a man like Ganondorf.

"Ah yes. Dark Link." Ganondorf smirks, "He was, years ago, my creation. A being made of pure darkness, to be modelled after that of the Hero, even down to the last fibre of hair. He was a perfect creature, to be moulded and transformed into a being of pure power and ability. Though he was a clone of the Hero, he still needed to grow and learn. And it so happened that I had to create a young boy from pure darkness; a moulded shadow to be trained by me, to create that bond that can only be between a father and son. Dark, was a conceited man, thinking that he can do anything. Yet through that brashness, he was also sly and cunning, developing a strategy even when he is almost beaten. Once he was mature, the man wanted to destroy Link, yet I could see through everything. Even though I had raised and created the perfect creature to finally end my enemy, he had developed something I could never have predicted."

Marth cocks his head to the side, somewhat knowing what the Dark Lord had to say.

"He of course, developed emotions. Significantly, a love. Not to destroy and hurt the man whom he was to kill, but rather a caring and compassion for his other half. He wanted his lighter side. For that, I opposed him. Yes, I was young, but I wanted to get the job done! I told him of what the consequences would be, if his lighter half was to live. He denied everything I said, letting emotion take over. I knew of the bonds I had to create with Link in order to create Dark. They had the same mindset, the same attributes. They were connected, in a way. It was almost as if I had created another Link. Dark revolted against me, trying to end my life. I of course, cast him out, sealing him into the Water Temple of Old Hyrule. From what I had heard, he eventually came across Link. Then, nothing. After that encounter with Link, I have had little clue of what happened to him. The one who I considered a son..."

Marth stares on, surprised of Ganondorf's sudden turn of emotion. Now, for an odd reason, the man of darkness felt an anguish for the one who had tried to kill him.

"A-And what of his sudden attraction to Link?" Marth suddenly speaks, catching Ganon by surprise.

"Well, it was complicated. I never thought that Link himself would come to the Water Temple. It was horribly built, just to keep out intruders and to get to Dark, he had to cross pool after pool of water, some several hundred meters deep. Yet even then, he endured. I'm sure he had felt a connection towards Dark, maybe not one that is intimate, but more of a brotherly affection. That connection may have drove the man to at least meet Dark, or save him from imprisonment. Perhaps this is why Dark was so infatuated with Link."

"So, what happened after Link met his shadow?"

"The last time I sensed Dark's connection...was when he and Link duelled."

"I thought Dark was in love with his lighter half? As all Shadows are supposed to do."

"Yes well, that wasn't the case. I had realized that the connection I had with Dark was a two way link; pardon the pun. I gained complete control of my son..."

"And that caused Link to retaliate and ultimately..."

"No, Dark isn't dead...as far as I know. Though he may dormant. Though many believe that the Shadow had been cast out and left to die, he, in reality is in a mere slumber."

"Well why couldn't you feel the connection with him?!"

"The forces that keep him asleep are too great, even for the Demon King's soul to usurp and destroy. He is blocked, kept from the outside world, sealed deep within the firey depths of a dark world, void of all life but the souls of those departed and the creatures that will eternally torment them. Hades."

"O-Oh...so...I cannot get to him?"

"Perhaps, unless there is something more you need to ask of me?"

"Yes, one last thing," Marth smiles, "What about Pit?"

"Kuro? The Fallen Angel?" Ganondorf growls is surprise, "Well all I know from texts is that he is a being mostly like Dark. Created by the Demon Goddess. Medusa. She created him in the same hope that I had. To destroy his lighter half. At first, he was obedient, carrying out orders as he is supposed to. Then, the emotions started to develop once more. Kuro decided who he was and who he really did want, and fought for it. He killed Medusa, decapitating her as she and her forces sieged upon Skyworld and almost extinguished Pit's life. Yet, in all it wasn't happy endings. Palutena still saw the Fallen Angel as a threat and cast him out, much to his dismay. As he walked out of the Goddess' palace, the headless corpse of Medusa arose from the clouds, clutching Kuro and dragging him down with her into the depths of who knows where."

"Well where does Medusa usually reside in?" Marth smirks.

"Hades, of course. But she's dead. Her head is now a stone monument, crowning Palutena's throne room. Though there is the last part to Kuro's story."

Ganon takes a breath. "After he left Skyworld, the Goddess placed a barrier between her lands and those below, fearing that another threat would rise against her and the Angels. Kuro, was separated eternally from whom he loved, and that drove him mad, sending him over the edge."

"Still, if Medusa's dead then Kuro's free. And if her body landed in Hades, wouldn't he be there as well?"

"Perhaps, Prince Marth, but then there's the fact that we aren't allowed to go to Hades, nor can we have a means of locating the entrance to it's depths."

The Altean Prince furrows his brow, looking down. "There is always a way, Lord Ganondorf. I need to get to both Shadows, to find out what they are truly like, and if they still hold that love for their lighter halves."

"Hmph. It shall be a long journey, Prince Marth. I offer myself to be of service. I wish to see my son once again."

"Granted, Lord Ganondorf. We shall need others in our party, and I have a feeling who would want to join."

"Understood. Shall this be a formal departure, or will it be under wraps from Master Hand?"

"The former. And if he does not comply with our plans, then the latter. One way or another, we will get to the Shadows."

* * *

The Hylian's eyes flutter open. Cerulean orbs gazing upwards to a furnished, chocolate brown, wooden ceiling. He feels something upon his chest. The upbeat and soft thumps of a beating heart and what he can only make out as "weight". It was the Angel. His angel. His one and only lover. The elven man chuckles softly, trying not to wake the brown haired young man. He admired everything about the boy as his soft, angelic wings curled around him. That sensual touch almost drove Link insane. It's been almost a year since the two had hitched, and it was perfect from the start. The Hylian reminisces, holding his lover close in their special corner of the library as a familiar blue haired man watches. He smiles, quietly walking up to the couple.

"Hey Link," Ike tries to whisper, careful not to wake the Angel sleeping peacefully, "Have you seen Marth anywhere?"

The Hylian shrugs, breathing in deeply and slowly. He was completely entranced by his Angel. Ike rolls his eyes and smirks.

"I'll look for him somewhere else. Wake up Sleeping Beauty in a few minutes. It's almost dinner time."

The Hylian nods, moving a hand to Pit's head and caressing his hair, minding the golden laurel that always sat upon it. He truly was in love with his Angel, and the same could be said for him. Though, deep within the young man's consciousness, there was the looming fact that he was still shunned by his people. Palutena, his Goddess, forever hated him just because he loved Link. And Hylia's decree had made it worse. Palutena almost destroyed heaven and earth in a blind fury, if not for the intervention of a dark power to level her anger. Pit sighs in his sleep, a tear escaping his closed eyes. It wasn't fair as to why he was treated this way by Palutena. It wasn't fair how Marth had better reception from other people.

Marth.

True, the Angel was jealous of the effeminate man. But it was a friendly jealously. Nothing that serious. It was a sense of admiration, of course. The way he was brave enough to stand for what he wanted and endured for so long and didn't give two shits about what anyone else said. The fact that he was well liked by almost everyone. But then, he was also hated by his Goddess. If fact, she thought of all those who were of that preference to be disgusting filth and that carried on even to Pit. The Angel grumbles in his sleep, trying to keep in loose tears. Link, knew all too well of what he was thinking. He holds the angel tighter and closer and whispers in his ear, his hot breath just about waking the Angel.

"Don't worry," Link says in a slow, authorotative voice, "I'm here, Pit. Nothing can change that."

"I know, Rinku,"Pit mutters, "And for that, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

Hades. The land of the dead and the Realm of Demons. Hell. A wasteland of no return to the living. Fires rage eternally, the only source of water being that of the accursed river Styx, named so after the creature that resides within. With that, the river flows from a source, from what was once Medusa's throne. Eons upon eons ago, the river used to run red with blood, the Demon Goddess always wanting to fill her lust for flesh. Now, those days were over, but the suffering of those who had done wrong in life continue, under the rule of a madman. The boatman, the creature known as Charon tried to take the throne, but was immediately put back in his place. A Lernean Hydra ravaged its way to be the ruler of Hades, but fell short, its heads being cut off in one slash of the Reaper's Scythe. The Reaper too, stood to take the throne.

But was sent into the river by the Shadow to be devoured by the beast in the waters. Kuro, having been driven mad, usurped the throne, now ruling the Underworld with an iron fist. With him, the wretched creatures that many have defeated in the past. The Zebesian dragon known as Ridley lies by his side, his ultimate second in command.

"The time has come!" the Fallen Angel's voice echoes throughout the Realm, "For either our lands to fall...or for it to rise back into the world of the living! Which do you so choose?!"

Before him, the hordes of common enemies, maimed and mutilated, screech and roar in agreement. Squashed Goombas and burnt Koopas. Maimed Deseegas, zombified Space Pirates, Covern, and ripped apart Geemers. Redeads and Dark Keese.

"Then it is settled. Hades RISES!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well hello, everyone! I'll be wrapping up Shades of Dignity soon so I decided to start up a new story! This and Shades are partner stories so if you need some background info, go to that one! The main reason why I'm writing this is because well...it's basically the main reason I write.**

***INCOMING FEELS***

**The thing is...the reason I write is because I like to express my emotions and put them into the characters I write about. For example. In Shades of Grey I wrote about Marth's struggle to get Ike to love him. That's me right now. I try and try and yet I can never do anything justice. It's just like the world is beating down on me and I just want to cry. But I don't. No. I let my emotions run dry through writing and art. But then a few tears do escape here and there...**

***FEELS OVER***

**And because I don't write that much Link x Pit... :3  
Anyways, I hope this long chapter satisfies you guys as a First Chapter! :D**

**Remember to Read and Review as always! OH! I almost forgot!**

**I'm thinking of changing my username to something more to heart. Please do comment if you want me to change it to these:**

**A) VincentKuro  
B) KuroSenpai  
C) KuroKun (I have nicknames...)  
**

**And for shits and giggles:**

**D) MegatronYouSoSexy  
E) SpacePirateLordRidleyIII  
F) ShockwaveIsIllogical  
G) Keep it as Dalektopia**


	2. Two Steps From Hell

**Two Steps From Hell**

He outstretches his hand, over the hordes whom only he and the Zebesian beside him controlled. He shouts, the creatures screeching and roaring, ever ready to do battle even in their zombified states. He had complete dominion over Hades ever since Medusa fell and he lavished it. He, after all, had nowhere else to go to. That accursed goddess blocked him from ever getting to his angel. Now, he'd make her pay tenfold. The Zebesian howls, driving the creatures into a frenzy. They roar back, fuelled with anger and rage. This was a natural power of the Space Dragon's. The ability to control other creatures is all too essential, if one is to survive in a wilderness like what was the Planet Zebes. Although it had been beaten to death by the Bounty Hunter and then ravaged by the awesome power of the Queen Metroid, the Zebesian Dragon was still very much intact due to the regenerative processes his species had, as well as his new Master's otherworldly powers. The dark angel grunts, eyeing his army. He turns in an extravagant manner towards the River Styx. Again, he outstretches his hand.

Ridley cocks his skeletal neck to the side, his bony body fuelled by who knows what. He stares in content at the one who had chosen him out of millions, to be second in command to the Hordes. Kuro roars, the wretched waters of the River Styx generating a darkened form of energy. The charged up energy takes on to the form of countless beams of crimson lightning, flowing into the hordes, electrocuting their zombified bodies. Ridley screeches in protest.

"Hold your tongue, Ridley," Kuro growls as he walks back to his throne, "Just wait and see."

The hapless creatures roar out in agony as the lightning crucifies their bodies, surging through them much like a knife through butter until nothing is left but smoke and a bubbling lake of flesh and bone. The Zebesian dragon's maw stays agape. His master had just annihilated his entire army. Why?! Ridley narrows his glowing green orbs at the dark angel.

"I said wait."

Ridley growls, staring curiously at the dark red mass of flesh before him. He eyes it carefully. Nothing. He turns his head to roar at Kuro, but is interrupted by a large crash. He turns back towards the lake to find a large reptilian arm dragging onto the flesh lake's shores. More and more the arm drags, the lake being drained slowly to form the unknown creature's body. Then, a large serpentine neck starts to form. Out of the forming mass comes out a crocodilian head, lined with row upon row of massive, razor sharp teeth. The crimson essence drips down off of the creature's dark green exoskeleton, four pairs of shining blue eyes staring blankly up towards Kuro and Ridley. The creature roars, causing the Zebesian dragon to cower. How?! How could the dark angel summon a Queen Metroid out of a puddle of flesh?! How could he ring back the very same creature that killed him upon the Bottle Ship?! The Queen screeches, her neck extending. Immediately, large pink crystals emerge from her neck, a searing hot stream of energy about to erupt from her mouth. Kuro snaps his fingers.

From the ground below the Queen, a massive crystal barrier erupts, blocking her from the outside world. Behind her, in the still large lake of liquid flesh, another creature takes shape. A bulbous head emerges straight from the centre of the lake, drawing to it large amounts of energy. It forms a mouth at the base of the octopus like mass, two enormous tentacles exploding on either side. Underneath the mouth, another appendage starts to take shape as the creature shakes off the excess liquid, hovering over the lake. It opens its mouth, revealing another which opens up to expose a large glowing eye. It stares intently at the Queen Metroid, then up towards the ruler of Hades and his second in command. Ridley looks on, astonished at the creature. The dragon recounts his encounter with the being in the past. It was always drawn to energy, feeding off it like a massive vulture, sucking the life out of any dying creature of piece of technology. Phantoon. The monster emits a low pitched roar, but does not attack. Phantoon was a smart creature. It knew where it was. It had no power here.

"Phantoon," Kuro nonchalantly mutters, "show me what power you still have."

The being seems to nod as it starts to tremble, its eye widening. It releases a masse of energy, creating four dark portals in mid air. From them, four grotesque hands emerge, all bearing a resemblance to their master. Phantoon then summons a ring of ghostly energy around it, forming into orbs, then fully into eyeballs bathed in an ethereal blue fire. The creature then, with a mere flick of its tentacle, summons three dark crimson portals upon the hellish ground. A stray Geemer wanders into one of the portals, to be fried to a bunt crisp by hell fire. Phantoon looks up for Kuro's approval. The dark angel smiles.

"Ridley. You have a new General to toy with."

The draconic creature shakes its head. What is a general without an army? He outstretches his wings, taking on a larger form, letting out stress from what muscle he had upon his skeletal body. Many were astonished by the secrets that Ridley had that kept him alive as well as disgusted by it. The Zebesian Dragon screeches, causing the Queen Metroid within her cage to go into a frenzy. She smashes upon the barrier walls, trying to escape, but with no avail. Kuro narrows his eyes at his second in command.

"What was that for?" Kuro snaps, "Yes, I know we need an army. That shall be of no matter for now. We need the ones who will lead my...err..."

Ridley growls resentfully at the fallen angel, claws outstretched and the sword like end of his prehensile tail pointed at him.

"Erm, our armies. Now we have Phantoon. We also have an energy source via the Queen Metroid. It is possible that we are in need of a few more to lead the troops. But since we do have a limited supply of raw flesh and energy...we shall need to contemplate on who we need."

The Zebesian cocks his bony head to the side. He emits a low pitched, grumbling sound, focused on the one eyed beast in front of him. Ridley remembers all too well as to who Phantoon was.

* * *

When Zebes, the planet, was still intact, Phantoon was a mere child. A human, who had crash landed after months drifting in space on that dreary winter's morn. The Zebesians were curious as to what had landed on their planet, investigating the rather large space craft to discover the remains of many dead people. The corpses lay everywhere, mutilated, some torn to literal shreds. The insect like beings scouted the entirety of the ship, finding nothing but pile after pile of the dead. The creatures scuttled across every single part of the ship, until by chance, one of the beasts stumbles across a secret compartment deep within the spacecraft. It once had a tightly locked seal, bolted shut. Once. when the Space Pirate had found it, it had been viciously torn open from the inside. Something was trying to escape. And upon its opening, the creature was startled. Inside, was a boy with pale white hair, and eyes as fiery as the depths of Norfair. The boy cringed, huddling closer to his corner of the small compartment, wanting the creature to just leave him be. The Zebesian did otherwise. It screeched, reaching for the child with its clawed hand. A fatal mistake. Immediately, the hapless creature felt a massive surge of pain wracking its body. Its exoskeleton snapped open, cracking every vital organ and every single cell was split. Within seconds, its screams die down, body limp on the ground. The boy's eyes were widened, trying not to think of what had happened. He huddled back into his corner, attempting to salvage what sanity he had left.

Then, Ridley arrived. Out of pure curiosity, the creature arose from the sweltering depths of Norfair to find his crew searching for their comrade. The creature screeched, driving the other Zebesians away. It smiled a scaly smile. This was a matter taken into his own hands. The beast scuttled into the depths of the ship, searching through pile after pile of bloody corpses. Ridley growled, scarfing down a decapitated head in one crunch. Space humans are so tender. He passes corridor after corridor, blasting away any locked doors with a river of molten hot hellfire. For his size, the creature was light footed and agile, with no sound to his arrival in that very sector of the ship. The one that contained the boy. He screeches his arrival.

The boy shuddered at the piercing cry of Ridley's shrieks. Why did his ship have to land on Zebes of all places? He huddles closer to his dark corner as the beast stepped past his little corner, its whip like tail snaking behind it. The boy stays ever silent, contemplating on what we had done to get here. He was a special boy, given the gift of telekinesis and beyond that, the ability to talk with the dead and other paranormal activities. He was able to move things without touching them. He talked to those who had departed, learning of their sorrow and anguish. They cried out to him, yearning for someone to speak for them to the living. The boy did so, and was considered a madman by many. He was incarcerated, sent away by his own family to the Galactic Federation to be tested. He was pit onto a ship within a specially made cell; no contact with any other beings other than the dead that still lingered around him. It was appalling to see a child like this, kept alone for days in the dark. The dead mourned for the boy, talking to him, wanting him to escape the fate that had been brought upon them. He obliged, within his cell summoning the dead and the deceased through portals of darkness. The boy did not know of this much power that he possessed and immediately unleashed it.

The people outside were startled by the sudden amount of activity within the sealed cell. It bursts open, revealing an army of creatures, zombified. Space Pirates, Deseegas, Geemers, and almost every creature that has ever died by the hands of the Galactic Federation pour out of the dark room, intent on exacting vengeance upon those who had done them wrong. And upon their revival the Covent, the ghostly creatures that dwell in the deepest regions of space, join to fight for the boy. In his cell, the boy sits in the corner where he is now, trying to drown out the screams of those who are being butchered outside. He cringes as a bit of warm blood spills onto his face. It was all too much, for those who have died to have revenge on the living. He starts to cry.

The boy whimpers as Ridley stops at where the dead body of the Zebesian lay. The draconic creature growls. There are no blast marks and no sign of a struggle, so it couldn't have been the Bounty Hunter. It looks like the creature was torn to shreds. But by who or what? Ridley shakes his head, emitting a low pitched growling. The sensual noise hits the boy's ears. It was a familiar tune. Back in the old days of Earth, when man was first reaching into the heavens. Davy Jones. The fictional sea captain cursed to serve eternally to the sea. Ridley was humming the captain's theme. The boy remembers all the times he listened to that piece. All the painful moments he suffered because of his gift. He starts to hum along with Ridley, a tear being shed in the process. Ridley stops abruptly, the boy's humming hitting his ears. Then, singing. A slow, agonizing singing. Handmade lyrics to the theme.

Only to see my life has set to die,

A life of torture and anguish, my head held high.

Crying, my tears are for no one but for me,

The voice of the dead is my true...destiny.

This was repeated over and over, Ridley trying to pinpoint the exact location as to where it was coming from. He silently moves about, searching for the source until he looks into the darkened room that contained the boy. Ridley cocks his head to the side, seeing the boy cry. He had seen another child cry so long ago, when she was looking for her parents. She was crying. Crying. The only time the dragon had ever had a sense of pity for the Bounty Hunter. He saunters over to the child, still singing. He stops.

"P-Please don't come any closer..." The boy sobs, "I...I don't want to hurt you."

Ridley was confused. How could a boy hurt him? He takes a cat like step towards the boy, who cringes once again.

"I'm begging you. I really don't want to kill you like I did with your friend."

Friend? The Space Pirate? The boy caused its death? Impossible. But things aren't that normal on Zebes. Ridley keeps his senses open, eyes wide and staring intently on the crying boy. The dragon's heart immediately softened. Years upon years of bloodshed was enough. At times the dragon needed to settle down. To have someone to take care of. The boy reminded him so much of that youngling on the planet that he raided. It was such a pity. He wanted the girl for himself, to love her and ultimately raise her as his successor. He was wrong to kill her parents in front of her eyes. Now, might be a second chance.

The boy soon feels a warmth around him, a contrast to the seemingly endless days of bitter cold within his cell. He looks up to find the leader of the Space Pirates curled up around him. The boy was astonished. Ridley looks up to stare at him in the eyes. Shining red eyes, burning like the depths of Norfair. The boy whimpers huddling to himself once more. Ridley frowns. This may take a while. The two lay in that position for hours, neither one making any noises, just the sounds of the outside world echoing in the emptiness.

Ridley wakes up, shaking his head. That was one of the best naps he had ever taken. He checks himself, looking for anything out of place. Then, towards the boy he was "cuddling". He wasn't there. Ridley sighs. He couldn't have gone far. He marches out of the cell and looks around. Nothing. Just broken machinery and dead bodies. The Zebesian impales a shredded man with his tail and fries him to an almost burnt crisp. He then crunches on the corpse as he looked around for the boy. The dragon looks about, scanning every corner of the ship, until...

"It's always so gloomy here, isn't it?" The boy sighs, looking out into the horizon of Zebes.

He was at the very entrance of the ship, staring intently into the distance as the dragon joins him. The usual rainfall that was this part of Zebes' winter cycle fell onto the ship. Only now had Ridley noticed that it was embedded deep into a rocky outcrop. It wasn't going anywhere soon. The boy looks up at the dragon.

"Do you have any friends?" The boy queries the dragon.

Ridley stays silent. He was still staring out into the distance. Why would a boy be so open to ask questions to that of a Pirate Lord? Does he not know who he was?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, Mr. Ridley."

Oh great, that's good. He knows.

"My name is Nick Phanoton. Or just call me Nick."

Ridley looked at the boy. It was such a delicate creature, with no one by his side, no one to guard him. No one to let him live out his life the way he wanted it to be lived. Ridley raises a claw, caressing the young boy's face.

"Glad to meet you, Nick." Ridley growls.

It has been such a while since he had talked. Nick was one of the few to hear the dragon's smooth, almost sensual, accented voice. Ridley looks on, the child agape. Then he smiles, hugging his arm. What was the meaning of that?

"Ahaha, I think we'll be best friends, Ridley." Nick smiles, "Y'know...I didn't have any friends back in the Galactic Federation homeland. They all said I was abnormal. A freak. Just because I had this...power to talk to the dead. and move matter. Just because I had pale hair and different eyes. I didn't like that...but you never answered my question, Mr. Ridley. Do you have any friends?"

Ridley was stunned. What? Friends? No one here has friends except for the Zebesian Space Pirates. Kraid wasn't much of a "friend". Mother Brain was an intellectual computer. The other creatures upon the planet are just plain animalistic. Nothing more.

"I do now..."

The boy smiles, hugging the dragon's arm once more. Ridley felt a warm, sensual feeling welling up within him, something he hadn't felt in too long of a time. Caring. He pecks the young boy gently upon his head. A gentle kiss. Nick smiled. The draconic creature stood, looming over the boy. He motions for him to step outside into the rainy wilderness of Planet Zebes, as caring as he could muster. Nick was hesitant at first, but soon agrees as Ridley walks out in front of him, holding out a wing to keep the boy dry. The two walked, talking as if they were old friends. Ridley now had someone to care for.

But then, he had to be trained. After a few years of living under the Space Pirate leader's wing, Nick was in need to be able to fend for himself, and control his power. Ridley had introduced him to his superior: Mother Brain. The computer agreed of his training, in the hopes that he would eventually bring about the destruction of the Bounty Hunter. He was put in a sort of a gladiatorial arena deep within the Crateria region of Zebes, put to fight against the most vile of creatures found in the star system. Time and again Ridley watched over him, cringing whenever the boy was injured. Yet, through all the creatures and warriors, the boy triumphed. Until the decree was made by Mother Brain. The boy, now a teen, had to face Zebes' greatest warriors. And on that line up, was Ridley himself.

The dragon had grown to be a father figure to the boy. Upon the end of the day's final match, the pale haired young man sought out to find his "father". He passed through line after line of Zebesians who considered the gladiatorial fights to be amusement. Corridor after corridor the boy passed through, looking for Ridley's quarters. As he turns a corner he crashes into someone.

"Watch it, will you?" The teen grumbles, getting up groggily, "I'm going to rip your head off if yo-"

Ridley looks down at the young man, who immediately covers his mouth. He just threatened the very being that had saved him all those years ago. His was not going to end so well for him. Luckily, to Nick, Ridley was especially "nice". The dragon chuckles, patting the young man on the shoulder with a claw.

"Well you'll have to go through many to face me, Nick," Ridley says suavely, guiding the teen along his side as they headed down an unknown path, "There are ferocious creatures that I've battled and they nearly cost me my life."

"Really? A great and powerful creature such as yourself has been killed?"

"Hmmm...indeed so. There has only been one...that has successfully ended my life many times in the past."

"Samus?"

"How do you know of her?"

"The teachers...when I was in the Galactic Federation Schooling District, they taught us about the heroes and villains of the star system. She was a "galactic saviour", as she destroyed all the Metroids on S-R388. You, father, are considered to be a Level 1 Priority of the Galactic Federation's list of things to exterminate, just before the Metroids themselves. We were taught that constantly. Everything the Chozo armoured heroine did was good, and everything we do is evil. Though, that is wrong on many levels."

"Explain, young one," Ridley scoffs.

"First of all, I believe that what we do can be used for the good of science itself, with no held bars, we can experiment and create life without the use of procreation. With that, we may as well be able to create entire armies off of a single specimen, of even a cell fragment of any creature we wish. We can clone new Metroids, and save lives. And second, I am not a kid anymore! I'm not that crying bundle of depression you found in that hunk of scrap metal! I'm already almost 17, father!"

"Ah, but procreation is needed for the purest of genomes to be transferred to one creature to another, Nick. It is also natural. Do you want an exact copy of me? Sure it would look and act like me, but it just won't be the same. You need an heir, my boy. Just as I have you, you shall have your own apprentice once you've matured."

"But I am mature enough!"

"No, you are not, Nick. You are neither physically nor emotionally fit to take on the task that is burdened upon me. If you were me right now, you wouldn't survive a day. You'll see death and chaos everywhere. You'll always be on an opposing side of a greater force. You'll hear the screams and suffering of many innocents, all of their souls burned into your memory. I have to live knowing that someone had died, and who would ultimately lead to our victory over the Federation."

"Hmph. I see that every day in this so called 'training' camp."

"Hah! This has only begun. You have much more to complete, my son."

The two stop at Ridley's quarters, deep in the heart of Norfair, their pre set destination while they walked. The dragon's thick skin protects him from the sweltering heat, while the young man subconsciously generates a small field of energy around him, reflecting the heat back into the air. The doors open, revealing a technologically advanced, well furnished home. Though with an animalistic exterior, Ridley was widely known for his taste in decor. The dragon steps in, taking a small drink of water before heading off to his space.

"Wash up, eat, then get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," Ridley calls to the teen behind him, "Any objections?"

"No sir." Nick replies, immediately making a standing salute.

The night passes swiftly, with Ridley locked in his room and Nick laying on his bed doing what male teens do best under the covers. Then, it was peaceful silence save for the soft humming of machinery and the calm magma flows outside. Within the boy's mind, however, his dreams take a sinister approach. He cringes, trying to ward off any bad thoughts. About death. Not his own, but his father's. He tosses and turns, trying hard not to wake the dragon. Yet as he jostles about in his sleep, in the outside world, he is causing a mess. His telekinetic powers throwing objects around, crashing into obsidian black walls. At that moment, the door to the teen's room opens, Ridley poking his head in to see what was happening. He sighs to himself. This was the ninth time this past month. Gently, the draconic being dodges incoming objects and crawls up to the teen's side. He wraps his body around him, cuddling him as he did so many years in the past. Immediately, the flying objects drop to the ground, the teen whimpering as he draws up the sheets around himself, burying his body close to the dragon's. It was going to be a long night.

"And Nick Phanoton wins again! Spore Spawn is defeated!" The announcer blares out, "Up next is the monster of mayhem! The causer of calamity! The Keeper of the Norfair Depths! Our very own Pirate Lord: Ridley!"

Nick sighs as he saunters over to the side of the large crater like arena. He takes a jug of water, easily lifting it with one hand and dumps it all over his face. The pale haired teen shakes off the excess water, dropping his energy weapons and sticky, sap filled armour. He walks over to a rack, muttering to himself. He was about to face his own father. The Pirate Lord. A general. A fearsome and formidable force of nature. He shakes his head. This will be easy. He won't possibly go too hard on his heir and "son". Nick sighs, relieved at the thought. He quickly puts on his armour and charges up his infamous arm cannon: the Thagomizer. He then dashes into the centre of the arena, keeping silent.

A blast of electrically charged fire erupts heavily down from the darkened sky, almost hitting the teen. He muses. His father never misses. Maybe he really was going to go easy on him. Then, the boy feels a large shock riding up his spine. A terrible pain, numbing his limbs. The creature above roars, a mechanical ring to its voice. That wasn't the same, sensual roar of that to Ridley. Another blast of fire sends the boy flying towards a wall. The crowd cheers at the sound of broken bones. The young man screams out in agony, reeling as the creature drops from the darkness above. Shining, metallic parts. Glowing amber eyes. A reinforced, prehensile tail. It gnashes its teeth, growling mechanically as holographic, sickly yellow membraned wings flap behind it. Its tail crashes upon the ground, sauntering over the injured boy. Its steps were rough and ragged, loud and completely an opposite to Ridley's own silence. The creature itself, though, was an exact replica of the Zebesian dragon, save for the mechanical add ons.

"And here we go, people!" The announcer excitedly chirps, "Nick's going to fight our Pirate Lord's ultimate form! Meta Ridley! Let's see how he holds up and for how long."

The boy cringes as the creature looms over him, a menacing aura around it. It screeches, its tail aimed directly at his head. Nick couldn't do anything. His arms wouldn't move and neither could his legs. The pain, that excruciating pain was still in his body. He was, in reality, a sitting duck. Meta Ridley screeches a horrendous roar, echoing through the very depths of Zebes. Nick looks up into the mechanical creature's cold, glowing eyes. He spits at the beast, a hiss in his tongue. He screams, letting loose a huge force of telekinetic energy, throwing Meta Ridley off his posture and crashing into the other side of the arena. The Zebesians stare on, mandibles agape. They screech and cheer, wanting more and more violence. Animals. Meta Ridley groggily gets up, only to get a Hyper Beam to the chest, his weak spot. He roars in agony, Nick blasting the creature again and again relentlessly. This mockery of his father is never meant to live. The mechanical monstrosity screeches as one final blast hits his chest again, drilling through the metal overcoat and piercing its flesh. It roars in agony before falling back, seemingly unconscious.

Nick wheezes, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth as the crowds cheer him on. They applaud him. They praise him. Something the teen had wanted so greatly since his childhood, since he was in the clutches of the Galactic Federation. He smiles, waving to his patrons, greeting them with a warm gesture. He failed to notice one important thing. Meta Ridley's eyes. They were still wide open, glowing amber. Its wings were still intact as well, signalling a sign of life. The creature bursts from its vegetative state, speeding towards Nick. Immediately, the boy is swept off his feet, within the tight clutches of the monster. It drags him along the sides of the arena, scraping away at his armour. It toys with him, much like a cat. Wherever the boy landed, it followed and maimed. It was horrific as the boy couldn't do anything. Everything was broken and bloodied. A shame. The creature slams the boy against the stone cold floor one last time, its arrowhead tipped tail pointed at him once more. He weakly looks up as the weapon streaked down like lightning, piercing his body. It was numbness at first, the boy weakly breathing. He suddenly was coughing up blood, and an excruciating pain soon enveloped his body, wracking his entire form. He tries to scream. Nothing comes out. He tries to move. His limbs are useless. He was alone once more. A darkness starts to envelop his mind, his eyes slowly closing and the last thing he saw, was a dark purple streak crashing into the mechanical beast.

Darkness and cold. Oh so cold. It was cold, at the point of freezing. Nick tries to open his eyes, only to see darkness. He didn't know whether he still had his eyes closed. He tries to move, sensing nothing. Was he dead? Was he in Hades? The boy could never know. He tries to call for his father's name. Over and over, only to hear nothing. Alone. The boy was alone once more.

"Nick?" A sensual voice echoes through the dead remnants of the ship, "Are you still here?"

The Zebesian dragon steps slowly, as if going back through time. It has been ten years since he's been here, in the ship that had brought his pride and joy to him. It's changed, the forces of nature overtaking those of man. The supernatural forces that the boy had unleashed have also set their homes within the Ghost Ship. A Covent hovers over the dragon, wailing. It attacks, Ridley dodging its paranormal assault and bathes it in hellfire, dissipating the ghostly creature. An explosion erupts in the very depths of the ship, catching Ridley's ear. He takes to the wing, speeding towards the source. Corridor after corridor the beast crosses, snaking through turns until he comes face to face with a monster, floating above the cage that had trapped the boy a decade ago. Its bulbous head, voracious mouth and its singular glowing eye stares at the Space Dragon.

"Dad?!" Nick beams.

The beast growls deeply at Ridley, the space dragon looking at it in shock. He raises his tail at the beast, ready to strike it.

"Dad? What are you doing?!"

Ridley growls, his heart heavy with sadness. He sighs, lowering his tail. A tear is shed, the first in ages. Ridley calmly walks up to the beast, putting his clawed hand upon its shoulder spike.

"Nick...I'm sorry. We had no choice. After Meta Ridley almost killed you, there was no way of recovering what had been lost. I tried everything, but nothing brought you back. Until, we had the last remnants of the Metroid Queen's DNA. We infused that to you, hoping its regenerative ability would help you recover. Instead, it..."

The beast stares blankly at Ridley.

"It mutated you, Nick...I'm sorry."

"Dad..." Nick sighs, "It's okay. You did what you thought was right and for that I'm proud of you for doing so."

Ridley growls. "Now you cannot survive in places fit for normal life. You're confined, Nick...or...should I call you Phantoon as the scientists called you?"

Nick thought about it. The beast nodded. Ridley clenches his fists. He turns swiftly, trying not to loom back, only for a elongated tentacle to pat his shoulder.

"No need to worry," Nick smiles, his voice within Ridley's head, "I'll be fine. Now go, dad. I'll take over what was mine. No objections, right?"

"No objections..."

* * *

Ridley stares at the beast before him intently, the dark angel summoning yet another creature from the pool of flesh, and raising yet another army. Phantoon stares back at the draconic creature, emitting a slow growl. It was too much. The Zebesian shakes his head, on the verge of tears as he remembers all that had happened.

"It's okay dad," a small child's voice echoed in Ridley's head, "I'm here."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well this took me well over a week to finish, but I wanted to write some feels, y'know? It hurt a lot...

But yeah! I wanted to put a little twist on Phantoon's backstory as well as Ridley's. And since this was a Metroid themed chapter, you can kinda guess what I've played.

OTHER M

It was an okay game. Samus talked too much and she didn't attack when Ridley showed himself. Gosh. Compare that to the other stories in the Metroid series and you can consider this Samus to be a pussy! :(


	3. Recruits

**Recruits**

Fine days were becoming more and more frequent. A typical sign of summer's arrival in the Realm, as well as the yearly dusting and cleaning of the entire Smash Mansion as ordered by the disembodied Hand deity of This World. True many resented the fact that the day outside was just too perfect, and the fact that a few had been excused from cleaning duties due to "spring fever". The Koopa King growls, scrubbing down the floors of the Main Hall. He despised this menial task. It was meant for a creature of lesser importance; someone who was competent enough to do so! Beside him were three others, almost collapsing out of exhaustion, though the Dreamland Overlord seemed as though he was collapsing due to his own body weight. The Koopa chuckles slightly at this. Snake, the special ops soldier, was on mop duty, washing the floors until they were "neat-and-tidy-with-no-spots-unless-you-want-to-fry-in-Norfair". Sure he was happy he was accepted into the tournament a few years back, but this was ridiculous. Drying up behind the soldier was none other than the ungrateful biker, Wario. The fat disgrace to Italian pride. He casually dried up the wet floor as he would, by doing it naturally and putting up signs as to where not to stand. Bowser, seeing the act of laziness, lets loose a small roar towards Wario.

The Italian biker merely rolls his eyes, keeping on putting up signs. Ungrateful bastard as usual. Bowser gets up from the floor, rising to his full height. Other than the pillars within the room, he was the largest thing in there. He looms over Wario, bearing his teeth. He gnashes them, earning only another eye roll. Bowser roars, this time even louder. Wario grumbles.

"If you-a have something to-a say, say it-a no-!" Wario immediately covers his mouth.

Bowser looks down upon the man, eyes narrowed as to what he was about to say. He raises a scaly hand, about to strike down upon Wario. The Italian man had good reason as to why he stopped right then and there. He looks at Snake and King Dedede, who are now running for cover. He gulps, remembering what Mario had done to Bowser. How on that fateful match, Mario went over the edge, almost murdering the Koopa, frying his voice box with a Bob-Omb being forcibly shoved down his throat. On that cold winter's night upon the Midair Stadium, Bowser almost died because of the Italian plumber. That made Wario cringe as Bowser clutches his hand, lowering it. He growls in defeat.

"Hey. It's-a okay, big guy," Wario smiles as the titan before him slumps onto the polished marble floor, "You-a tried your best. You-a can't talk but-a you'll always be-a the most expressive out of all of us."

Bowser sighs. How can he be expressive when he can never talk? That plumber was all too happy when the results showed that the Koopa would never talk again. He tightens his hands into fists, growling. He hated that plumber. He hated every single fibre of his body. He was small minded, doing something no one needed him to do. He went after the Princess, after Bowser had "captured" her. It was nothing, just a simple diplomatic act to make peace between two warring nations. The plumber thought of it as something intimate. Bowser growled at the thought.

It was all too silent in the room. The penguin had stopped his plodding, Snake sensing something within the air. Wario tries to calm the depressed Koopa, the mercenary's eyes bolting to the large oak doors that led to the Main Hall of the mansion. It opens. All eyes suddenly gaze towards the now open structure to reveal an all too familiar Prince.

"We're expecting you lot," Marth cheerily beams, his soft voice echoing in the silent room, "Food's ready! Oh, and Lord Bowser and Snake...I need to talk to you two."

The Koopa and the Special Ops Soldier look at one another in surprise. What was going on?

* * *

Ridley gazed over the desolate wastes that he now called home. The Underworld. Hades' Realm. In the distance, the Hellhounds barked and howled. The dragon screeches. That shut them up. He stares out into the wild, fiery landscape that his master now controlled; ruled under an iron fist. It was a larger version of Norfair. A hellish place, ruled by one. On Zebes it was him. Now it was the Fallen Angel. The Dark half to a Light. The dragon pauses at the thought. A light half had to exist for a dark half. If so then one cannot survive without the other. They would be bound by a string of fate, nothing separating them but their motives. Ridley's scaly beak turns to a grin. He immediately shakes his head. Today is not the day to usurp a throne. Not when the true God of the Underworld is yet to emerge from his desecrated state.

The dragon again ponders. Hades. The God of Death. He was nowhere to be found. The almighty power that governed the Underworld would have swatted away Dark Pit with ease. It would have been simple to change sides, swaying the armies against the dark angel. It would be so easy to usurp, to take absolute command if Hades was around. The Zebesian suddenly feels a somewhat warm touch upon his scaly back. He turns. Phantoon. The gigantic beast grumbles.

"_Father, why are we here? How did I survive_?" A child's voice mellowly echoes in the dragon's head as he turns.

"In good time, you shall know, my offspring," Ridley's sensual voice mutters, a clawed hand cuffing the tentacle that touched him. "How're things with the Angel? Are the hordes assembled correctly?"

"_He has become a bit more erratic,_" Nick's voice shivers, "_He wants to lay siege upon the world now. The world cannot stop the might of over one hundred million creatures._"

"Hmph. I shall talk with him, my child. But as of yet I have a secret mission for you. Any objections?"

"_No objections as always_."

"Good. Gather a small band of monsters. Phase them to the Smash Mansion. They'll know what to do from there."

* * *

Link looked at the others within the confines of Marth and Ike's shared room. The two tenants were at the head of the room, looking at the rest who were sitting upon the navy blue carpet. Bowser and Ganondorf sat in one corner, the warlock speaking silently with the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Samus sat upon the bed, Pikachu upon her lap, sleeping soundly. Fox and Falco discussed what they had done with their respective female partners a few nights ago. Snake sat in a corner with Ness and Lucas albeit awkwardly. The soldier was not used to babysitting. Meta Knight and Lucario leaned against the sky blue wall right beside him. Upon the Hylian warrior's lap sat Pit's head, nuzzled dangerously close to his crotch. Link furiously blushes, quickly but gently putting Pit's head up. The angel giggles.

" Thank you all for coming," Marth smiles a trademark smile, "I am so glad you all decided to join up on this...'mission'."

"Well you never told me about it, chief," Snake grumbles, "What is it?"

Ike scoffs at the soldier's uncivilized manner of addressing his Royal lover. Marth merely grins, as if counting upon Snake to ask the question.

"Well it has come to mu attention that there is a dark side to every light." Marth beams.

"Duh," Snake rolls his eyes, earning a spiteful stare from Ike.

"Ahaha, yes well," Marth scratches the back of his head, "I'm looking for the dark halves that currently exist at a physical form. Those belonging to Link and Pit respectively."

All eyes within the room were immediately drawn to both warriors, who cringe at the sudden attention.

"As of now, they are in a Level 9 restricted access zone. The Underworld. But I am willing to venture there to find them and..."

"Whoah there," Snake gruffly mumbles, "Level 9? Underworld? As in that place where Hades is, right? The Dark God of All Trolls? The Patron Saint of Destruction and Comedic Relief? And you expect all of us to go?"

"We already signed up for this, Snake," Samus hisses, "We agreed. All of us, if you didn't get the memo."

"Does M.H. know about this?"

"W-Well you see..." Marth stutters, "That's the problem."

"He doesn't know and you want permission?"

"Yep."

"And wha-"

A dark portal suddenly appears from behind the Special Ops Soldier. The swirling masse of purple energy, similar to that of what Ganondorf can use ejects from it a large two legged creature. Three shimmering blue eyes stare at the Smashers within the room, its scaly armoured skin shining in the lights. It cackles, mandibles chittering and clacking against each other. Samus quickly recognizes the threat. A Giant Bull Deseegas, a common predator within the Zebesian ecosystem. It screeches as from the portal, more and more creatures pile in, Snake screaming and running towards the safety of the group. Dark Keese suddenly fly out of the portal, screeching out in a mix of torment and hunger. Another portal appears, this time upon the ceiling. From the previous portal appears a worm like creature, with two glowing eyes and an insatiable mouth lined with teeth. The other portal sends forth another worm like creature, save for the eyes. They were Fune and Namihe. The worm like beasts of Norfair and Crateria. Geemers scuttle along the walls, their spiked carapaces aimed at the Smashers as the Deseegas stomps closer towards them. Outside, screams of terror from the other inhabitants of the mansion echo through its walls.

"W-Where do I sign?!" Snake screeches.

* * *

"Ngh...d-don't even try..."

"_Oh Darkie. Or should I call you 'Pittoo'_?"

"Shut up. You're dead. You're...ngh."

"_What? You can't even finish an entire sentence? Poor you_."

"Shut up!"

"_You and I perfectly know that I'm incapable of doing that, Darkie. Even then, who would guide you in this conquest of the Surface? Who was the one who knew of Palutena's rage? The barrier she created that ultimately separated you from your lighter half? Hmmm? Oh, that's right. Me. I told you everything. I told you that even after I had 'perished'. Such a shame, really. Humans and Gods all think alike. Death cannot counter death. I am death._"

"Just shut up!"

"_No, Pittoo, I'll never shut up. I'll always be a part of you until that final day when the world is torn asunder. Ahahaha! Until that day when darkness triumphs over light, I shall be a part of you. No matter what you do, my little dark angel, I will stay with you, guiding every single one of your movements. Quite frankly, being like this is a bit fun!"_

"A parasite...ngh?"

"_Indeed. Controlling you is the only way, Darkie. The only way I can get back into the lands above. And when a sufficient number of people perish, their souls shall be fed to you_..."

"Wait...y-you're not!"

"_Oh yes I am, Darkie! I'm using you, as my puppet, to resurrect me. Oh, when Pitty sees you, he'll be sooooo heartbroken, and it'll be my ultimate victory! Against the Gods! Against humanity! And soon, against the universe_."

"N-ngah! N-No!"

Ridley cocks his head at the sleep talking angel. Laid within a dark maroon, silken bed, he seemed peaceful enough, but the constant talking had awoken Ridley. This had happened many times before, though the dragon had not dared to point it out when the angel was awake.

"Ngah! I s-swear..."

"_You'll do what? You're powerless to stop me, Darkie. So just be a good little puppet and do as I say_..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I just can't believe that a few of you think that Phantoon is an OC...HE WAS IN SUPER METROID AND OTHER M. I just put in a back story...**

**Ugh oh well...**

**Here's the third chapter, and well it looks like Darkie/Kuro/Dark Pit has some bad dreams...wonder who THAT could be. ;)**

**GUESS!**

**So please do read and review. I'll be alone for my Birthday on April 2nd... *sniffles***

**Hugs and Kisses, Kuro. :'/**


	4. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

"_Oh dear. Well please do excuse my interruption_," a suave voice snidely echoes through your mind, "_but I do fear that yet again I must break a few walls in order to reach out to my many adoring fans. Oh how they weep as I was destroyed by that insignificant, yet oh so heroic angel. Ah my little Pitty-Pat is just so adorable with his husband. Well not technically. Not yet, anyways. But who knows? It might be fate. It might be high time that they do get married I mean you FanFic writers all do it and the yaoi fangirls and fanboys all seem to want them to so why not? It's only reasonable. Ah, but why listen to what's left of my previous, all too sexy glory. Ah a shame. The horror! It was rather unnerving for me to die. But how can death cheat death? I thought about that. Yes...and th_-"

"You never shut up. You never ever shut up..." Another voice growls.

Appearing in front of you, you see a dark, shadowy figure. Pit? No. His wings are a midnight black, and his eyes were a deep crimson. A sly smirk played upon his lips, almost seductive even when he sees you. But then grumbles as the voice starts to talk once more. He curses at it. The voice makes an insult.

"Oh yeah well you ARE my mother and my father you wretch!" Dark Pit roars.

"_Ow. Such anger and hate. Why would you do such a thing to a poor conscience such as me?_"

"A consciousness that controls me and forces me upon the world! In the end just to see my...ergh...Pit..."

"_Your Pit? I'm surprised you didn't call him 'Pit-Stain'. Isn't that your usual nickname for Nintendo's greatest angel? Their pride and joy next to Mario, Link, Samus and Kirby? Oh, and don't forget about the others that have come up in our absence. Marth, Ike...Sakurai really should have revived us sooner."_

"Well it's just..."

"_Just what, Darkie? C'mon. I'm here to listen until I force you to kill a special someone."_

"I SWEAR ON MEDUSA'S HEAD THAT IF I-"

"_Ah. Ah. Ah. Spoilers_."

"I hate you. Once I figure out how to get you out of my body..."

"_Oh but you can all too easily, Pittoo_," the voice scoffs, "_Just decimate half the world and their souls shall be fed to your conscious. It might get a bit loud but I'll eat them up as quickly as I can."_

"Urgh! Can an entire realm count?"

"_If you want to get rid of me that fast then yes."_

"Okay."

"_But that DOES beg the fact that he's already with another man, Pittookins. Aw, it must tear away at your sad, hate filled heart that he's already been stolen. I mean really. A powerful, all too angelic...erm...angel goes for a simple Hylian and not his darker half. What did happen to make him go for him instead of you?"_

"I...It's just...I couldn't."

"_Oh spit it out, Darkie. I don't have forever until Sakurai revives me which will be in...25 years? C'mon then._"

"Can we wait until we get out of this hiatus? He still needs to finish Shades of Dignity. Whatever that was."

"_Oh but you were in Shades, weren't you_?"

"No, I think that was Dark Link."

"_Pitty-Pat had a thing with him? Does he even have a sense of class?_!"

"I know, right? Well at least he's fast asleep somewhere in the Underworld, right?"

"_Hn? Oh right! Din, Naryu and Farore had to give him to me as a welcome gift to the Nintendo God realm. To be honest, I really wanted to return him._"

"What happened to him after Shades, anyways?"

"_Well that's for Him to write about, Darkie. Afterall, right now Marth's in the Underworld. My realm. And quite frankly I'd like to make a little appearance there. Along with Big Bad Medusa. Gahaha!_"

"Really? Reviving her? Wait. If you revive her in the past, which would make Shades take place before Uprising happened. So you'd appear to Marth before revealing yourself in the events of Uprising."

"_More or less_."

"So..."

"_So how's life with Ridley_?"

"Oh it's going pretty well, actually. His consciousness was floating about and I did what you did with Medusa. Add in a bit of souls, revive his body and bam! Instant Underworld Army General_."_

"_And what does said army comprise of, exactly, Pittookins?"_

"Mostly creatures from the Metroid universe...though a few Zelda monsters as well. I'm going to try and revive a few bosses in there. Phantoon's already back, along with the Queen Metroid. I kinda want to bring back a Gohma. Maybe Volvagia or Nightmare."

_"I say Medusa_."

"She can't be brought back to life. She's permanently dead. Palutena's gone all crazy ever since Pit came out to her. She nearly destroyed the world! If it weren't for Ganondorf using dark magic to suppress her, we might not even be here."

"_So Pretty Palutena has a dark side. Hmmm, maybe we can exploit that in later chapters?"_

"Perhaps. I don't want to see Pit hurt, though."

"_Just face it, Pittookins. You're going to kill him in order to get me out!_"

"But I can't! Really! Even if I wanted to I can't kill my crush/light half/boyfriend to be!"

"_Why? It's simple! I mean I almost did it. You're a boss, Dark Pit. You should know how to kill him._"

"He'll just respawn over and over."

"_But that's in the games, Pittoo. This is a fanfiction. Here, we can kill whoever we want, as long as He writes it."_

"I still won't let you."

"_Aw, such cute defiance. You will_."

"No, I won't!"

"_Yes, you will!_"

"No, I WON'T!"

"_Yes, you WILL! Losersaysno_."

"No I...hey!"

"_Hah! Got you!"_

"Shut up."

"_Nyeeeeeee. Imagine me sticking my tongue out._"

"Why would I want to imagine that ugly face of yours?"

"_Oh don't say that. There's bound to be a fanfiction somewhere that has me paired up with someone..."_

"Better not be me or Pit."

"_Probably. Some fangirls who played Uprising might get ideas. I mean I did say he can be awfully cute. And I do call him Pitty-Pat_."

"Shit."

"_And I can also be paired with Palutena, which scares me since I do know how she acts in bed."_

"And how do you know that?"

"_Stories. Weird, creepy stories._"

"Really?"

"_Let's just say Medusa gave her a helping hand. After all, both of them are sisters."_

"Really? Is that canon?!"

"_I'll check once I get a laptop and a body. Now imagine me rolling my eyes."_

"Shut. Up."

"_Can't doooo that."_

"Well try."

"_Wait. If you're gonna get Pit, how will you do it?"_

"Guess."

_"Are you going to kill Link?!"_

"Shhh. Spoilers."

"_Oh go rot in a corner. Tell me!"_

"Maybe later."

"_Dark Pit I will make your lighter half if you don't tell me what you are planning to do!"_

"Nu-uh!"

"_This is MY Underworld, Pittookins. I will make you suffer if you don't tell me what you'll do to Link and Pit!"_

"I said shush."

_"Are you going to do a threesome_?"

"With that Hylian? No! I'll kill him bef-"

"_Aha! I knew it! You ARE going to kill him! Hah! Score one for me, none for poor little Pittoo."_

"Shut. Up!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well I gotta put Shadow Play on hiatus for now. I've got so much things to do, and the fact that I'm also really pushing to do more for Shades of Dignity. Well, that's all I can say for now...**

**Dalektopia, Out.**


End file.
